gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Hoops 3-on-3 Deluxe
Mario Hoops 3-on-3 Deluxe is an enhanced remake of the Nintendo DS game Mario Hoops 3-on-3. This is the fourth collaboration by Nintendo and Square Enix and the third Mario sports game developed by the latter. It was released in March 2019 for the Nintendo 3DS. Gameplay The core gameplay is relatively unchanged from the original game. Two teams of three play an enhanced game of basketball featuring items and special powers for a powerful special shot. The 3DS's touch screen is important for many of the advanced techniques in the game. Game Modes * Exhibition (1-2 players) * Tourney (1-player) * Challenges (1-player) ** Tutorial ** Practice ** Special Shot * Dribble Race (1-2 Players) * Coin Hunter (1-2 Players) Characters All 21 characters from the original game return alongside six new characters exclusive to Deluxe, including two characters who have been playable in Mario Sports Mix but not in Mario Hoops 3-on-3.. Additionally, Bowser has been promoted to being a default playable character as opposed to having to be unlocked in the original game. On June 16, it was announced that there will be nine bonus characters available as post-release DLC. The DLC is set to be released on June 28. Characters are categorized into five archetypes depending on their stats and strengths: All-Around (well balanced), Speedy (quick on the court), Technical (good at shooting), Powerful (great at stealing), and Tricky (full of trick moves) Default Unlockable Downloadable Courts All of the courts and the cups they're representative of make a return alongside two new cups with four courts in each one. In Tourney mode, the Mushroom, Shell, Flower, Banana, and Star cups are selectable from the start the first time you play, and winning each of them unlocks the Rainbow cup. Along with nine new characters, a brand new cup with four new original courts is unlocked via DLC. Mushroom Cup * Mario Stadium * Koopa Beach * Peach Field * Sunset Beach Shell Cup * Yoshi Park * Choco Island * Mushroom Jungle * Starlight Park Flower Cup * DK Cruiser * Luigi Mansion * Daisy Garden * Malboro Garden Banana Cup * Construction Site * Soda Swamp * Comet Observatory * Galaxy Court Star Cup * Wario Factory * Jr. Street * Bowser Castle * Glare Desert Rainbow Cup * Sherbet Land * Bloocheep Sea * Pirate Ship * Rainbow Ship Special Cup * Honeycomb Court * New Donk City * Seaside Hill * Chaos Shrine Other Stages All the Dribble Race and Coin Hunter stages make a return along with some new stages for each course. Additionally, Coin Hunter can now be played offline with up to three CPU opponents. Dribble Race * Peach's Castle * Sunshine Road * Yoshi's Island * Nintendo 3DS * Rainbow Road * Hammerhead (from FF XV) Coin Hunter * Mario Classic 1-1 * Mario Classic 2-2 * Mario Classic 4-2 * Mario Classic 8-4 * Strange Forest * Midgar (from FF VII) Items Offensive/Defensive * Coin (adds to a team's stockpile that can be exchanged for points when a player scores a goal) * Red Coin (adds 10 coins automatically to a team's stockpile) * Lightning (everyone except the user is struck down) * Mushroom (boosts the user's speed) * Poison Mushroom (slows the user's speed) * Star (boosts the user's speed and makes them invincible for a short while) Purely Defensive * Banana (trips up anyone who steps on it) * Bomb (when thrown, it explodes on impact, but you have three seconds to throw it) * Fake Item Panel (disguises itself as a regular item panel that trips up anyone who steps on it) * Green Shell (rockets forward to hit anyone in its path) * Red Shell (homes in on the current ball holder) * Blue Shell (homes in on the ball itself) Court exclusive * Slot Coin (powers up the slot machines underneath the baskets; up to three can be collected; found in Jr. Street) * Freezy (freezes any player on contact; found in Sherbet Land) * Mimic (chomps its way over to the ball; has the chance to spill coins instead; found in Bloocheep Sea) Unlockables As you progress through the game, many aspects will be unlocked. Most of these are obtained through Tourney mode, while a handful of others are obtained through other means, be it through multiplayer play, other single player modes, fulfilling certain conditions in tourney. Tourney Mode Unlocks Courts * Sunset Beach: Play an exhibition match on Koopa Beach during the sunset; that is, 4:00-6:00 PM (or in military time, 16:00-18:00 hours, according to the 3DS's internal clock). * Starlight Park: Win the Gold trophy for Normal Banana Tourney. * Malboro Garden: In the Flower Tourney, dunking the ball three times in Daisy Garden, then finding a blue seed in a ? Panel. * Galaxy Court: Win the Gold trophy for Hard Banana Tourney * Glare Desert: Earn 800 points or more on Jr. Street during the Star Tourney. It's also here that you unlock Cactuar by dribbling on his head a few times until he runs off the course. Winning the game unlocks him. Balls Much like in the original, you can switch between different balls, and a few new balls are added in this game. In addition, several new selectable balls will made available via a patch released on the same day. * Basketball: Available at the start * Blue/White/Red Ball: Win one match in tourney mode using only three-point charged shots. * Yellow/Green Ball: Play an exhibition match at Daisy Garden. * Purple/Orange Ball: Play an exhibition match at Bowser Castle. * Black/Red Ball: Win an exhibition on Rainbow Ship without Item Panels. * Blue/Silver: Finish Practice Mode * Mushroom Ball: Play an exhibition match at Mushroom Jungle * Volleyball: Play an exhibition match at Construction Site * Koopa Shell Ball: Win the Gold trophy in the Normal Shell Tourney * Spiked Ball: Win the Gold trophy in the Normal Star Tourney * Watermelon Ball: Win the Gold trophy in the Normal Mushroom Tourney * Pumpkin Ball: Win one game in online multiplayer * Ninji Ball: Play an online multiplayer game for the first time * Dice Ball: Win the Gold trophy in the Hard Flower Tourney * Soccer Ball: Win a Silver trophy or better in the Hard Mushroom Tourney * Banana Bunch Ball: Win the Gold trophy in the Hard Shell Tourney * Bounce Ball: Win four games in online multiplayer * Star Ball: Win one match in a tourney using only special shots * Yoshi Egg: Win the Gold trophy in the Normal Flower Tourney * Pineapple Ball: Perform every character's special shot at least once * Cheep Cheep Ball: Win the Gold trophy in the Hard Mushroom Tourney * Goomba Ball: Win the Gold trophy in the Hard Star Tourney * Tennis Ball: Play on all courts at least once * Rainbow Ball: Win seven games in online multiplayer * Chocobo Ball: Beat the default best times in all stages on Dribble Race * Silver Ball: Have 2000 points in your profile * Gold Ball: Have 5000 points in your profile * Luma Ball: Available by default after June update * Spike Ball: Available by default after June update * Item Box Ball: Available by default after June update * Cloud Ball: Available by default after June update * Apple Ball: Available by default after June update * Spring Ball: Available by default after June update Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Sports Games Category:Mario Category:Remakes Category:Nintendo 3DS Games